


Lick Me

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho wore a T-shirt with "Lick Me" written on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick Me

It wasn’t a weird thing anymore for Sho having Jun following him all around all day everywhere. But today, he found the company rather annoying. Jun was clingy, like he was usually towards Sho, but that day, he was even too clingy for Sho’s comfort. So when finally it was only the two of them in Arashi’s green room at the jimusho, Sho lightly pushed Jun’s shoulder with his, gesturing Jun to give him space in a subtle way while Sho was reading a book and Jun was peeking through his shoulders. And when Jun didn’t budge, Sho lost it.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Matsumoto?” Sho’s words came a little bit harsher than he intended to.

Jun’s body jerked, he was taken aback by Sho’s yell. He scooted away from Sho, giving him the space he asked, although he was still not even one arm away from him.

Sho saw Jun’s guilty face and felt a bit guilty for it. He didn’t say anything, though, he’s still irritated because Jun still hadn’t moved far enough for his comfort. Didn’t want to lose himself and yell at Jun again, he stood up, intending to take the chair on the other side of the room so Jun wouldn’t be able to sit close to him. Just when he was about to move, he felt Jun’s arms circling his leg.

“Jun, what the,” Sho tried to jerk his leg so Jun would let go, but Jun kept holding. He still had his face looking down, so Sho couldn’t see his expression.

Somehow, seeing that, instead of anger, Sho started to feel worry instead. It was unusual for Jun to act that way, true. But what if he did that because something bad had happened to him? Sho racked his brain, but he couldn’t remember any bad news mentioned by anyone earlier. Or was it something really serious that Jun couldn’t tell anyone?

Thinking that Jun probably wanted to tell him something, Sho sat back on the sofa. He put his hand on Jun’s cheek and lifted Jun’s face to look at him.

“Jun, what’s wrong?” Sho asked with a tone that was far gentler than the one he used before.

Jun just shook his head as an answer, and, out of Sho’s expectation, started to blush.

Sho felt his irritation returning, it wouldn’t be something bad for Jun if he was blushing instead of anything else. He shook Jun’s body by his shoulders, trying to get the boy to talk, “What is it, Matsumoto?”

Sho could feel Jun’s body tensed up upon his scolding, and he could see the blush on Jun’s cheek getting more apparent. He was about to shove Jun away for not answering his question when Jun finally opened his mouth.

“Sho kun..,” Jun said, trembling.

“What?”

“Ano... Your t-shirt... Eum,” Jun said with lower voice.

“What’s with my shirt?” Sho let Jun go, pulling his t-shirt to get a better look of it.

“It says... lick me...,” Jun’s voice faded.

It was then Sho’s turn to blush. He saw the text Jun meant on his t-shirt and his eyes dilated in horror. _So I have been wearing this all day without realizing it?_

“How long have you realized it?” Sho, finally found his voice back, threw Jun a question. So that was Jun’s intention all day? Being all close and clingy because he wanted to _lick_ him?

“Long enough,” Jun answered, his voice still as low, “Nino told me about that and he said ‘aren’t you worried? What if people suddenly jump on him because his shirt said so?’,” Jun looked up to see Sho’s face, “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, Sho kun.”

Sho was baffled. Wait, what? So Jun meant...

“You mean...,”

“I don’t want anyone to jump on you just because of that t-shirt,” Jun pouted, turning his head to the side, “Sho kun is mine, after all.”

Sho gulped. So that was Jun’s intention all along. That was why he had been so annoyingly clingy. Sho sighed in relief. He could deal with this. Actually, if that had been Jun’s reason, he didn’t find it so bothersome. If he was being honest, he actually felt... flattered?

“Ne, Jun,” Sho scooted closer to Jun so their faces were just inches away, “Don’t you want it?”

Jun blushed by the sudden proximity. Sho’s face was so close he found himself unable to say anything but, “Eh?”

“Don’t you want to..,” Sho gulped, “lick me?” he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Sho never knew that Jun’s face could get even redder after that. He watched as the shade on Jun’s cheeks spread to his ears. He watched as Jun’s eyes turned a little bit darker, replacing the innocent glint that was there before.

“Ca... Can I?” Jun asked, whispering back, “I mean,” Jun yelped, shaking his head, realizing his mistake, “may I?”

Sho nodded timidly, not really sure about what he had offered and what Jun actually wanted. He moved closer to Jun, nonetheless. Ignoring the air that suddenly felt hot around them.

“Nino! Nino where’s my-” there was a loud sound of the door, followed by a panicky voice of one Aiba Masaki, “Oh, hey, Matsujun, Sho chan, do you guys see Nino?”

The two guys who got asked by Aiba shook their heads, faces still as red as tomato. Aiba didn’t realize it though, he nodded slightly and closed the door behind him, continuing his Nino-searching quest.

Leaving the two guys in an awkward state, not knowing of what to do.

“Sho kun,” Jun was the one breaking the silence. He scooted away from Sho then stood up. “I... ah, I am going home,” he took his bag from the table and dashed to the door before Sho could even blink.

Sho never stopped beating himself in his head for doing the stupid things and scaring Jun away.

\---

Days went by, and the talk about the hideous T-shirt never came up. Sho had made sure that he had put that T-shirt on the bottom of is drawer so he would never wear it by accident. That day, they had a job together and Sho had been secretly waiting for Jun to come. Jun had always come before everyone else, but that day Sho found that he hadn’t arrived even when the other three had. So to lessen his worry, Sho got out of the room and walked to the jimusho’s front door, intending to wait for the guy there.

He was just out of the door when he finally saw it. Jun, panting and sweaty, with panic on his face, before he looked up at him.

“Sho kun!” Jun face suddenly lit up, “I thought I was late already!”

Sho didn’t catch clearly what Jun was saying after that because he was distracted by the text on Jun’s T-shirt. It said, ‘kiss me’. Sho gulped and looked around. There was nobody but them on that corridor, but then again, one could never be sure about it. So then he reached forward to grab Jun’s wrist with his hand and dragged him to the closest toilet. Jun confusedly looked to his own wrist then to Sho, but he didn’t get any explanation either and had to let Sho drag him away.

“What are you thinking about?” Sho suddenly said angrily once they’re inside the toilet.

Jun’s eyes widened in fear. What had he done this time? What had he done this time to make Sho angry?

Seeing Jun’s frightened face, Sho pointed on Jun’s T-shirt, “Do you even know what that mean?”

Jun looked down to his T-shirt. He hadn’t put thorough attention on it, he was running late so he grabbed whatever available on his drawer. All he knew was when he looked in the mirror before he, literally, running to catch the bus, he looked just fine. He scanned the T-shirt then, trying to find out what made Sho so worked up.

Sho started to feel irritated that Jun still hadn’t realized what was wrong, so he grabbed Jun’s shoulder and turned him so he was facing the mirror. “Look!” So pointed to the mirror.

Jun stared at his reflection in the mirror, there was this small text on the bottom right side of his T-shirt. The text wasn’t even that readable, Jun argued in his head. He tried to read the text, it was some English words and it was reversed because of the mirror so it was even harder to read.

“Kiss... me?” Jun mumbled the words when he was finally able to read it. He couldn’t help it when he felt warm on his cheeks. _Damn._

“You shouldn’t have worn something like that, Jun,” Sho’s voice brought Jun out of his dazed state.

Jun was still blushing when he turned around to Sho, “I’m sorry, I was late, I didn’t check that tiny text on my T-shirt.”

“Well you still should have-” Sho’s reply was cut by the sound of someone opening the door. Out of reflex, Sho pulled Jun to the closest toilet stall and locked the door behind them. They stayed in silence as the person outside was doing his business.

“Sho kun,” Jun said when the sound of the toilet door was heard once again, signing that the person had already been out of the room.

“Yes?” Sho looked to Jun, and that’s when he finally realized how they had been for those minutes inside the toilet stall. Jun’s back was on the wall, and his hands were beside Jun’s head, keeping him on place.

“Um.. Ano...,” Jun stammered, looked unsure of what to say.

Sho knew that the logical thing to do was to pull away and got out of that claustrophobic place as soon as possible, but he found himself unable to move. From this distance, he could see Jun’s face in a detail he never got to before, and he was too busy adoring how Jun’s eyelashes looked so pretty to even think about anything else. _Has they always been this pretty?_

Jun knew that he should have pushed Sho from him and got out because their work would begin in any minute, but even breathing was already really hard for him then that Sho was that close. He was sure that Sho could hear the frantic heartbeats inside his ribcage, because he felt like he could hear Sho’s heartbeats too. When he was starting to gain his composure, was ready to finally push Sho away from his, he saw Sho’s face getting closer.

Sho didn’t know what was attracting him, was it Jun’s beautiful brown orbs or his pretty eyelashes or his cheeks that looked so soft or the beautiful marks around and on his lips. All he knew was he wasn’t able to stop himself when he felt his face moving closer to Jun’s.

The next thing Jun knew, he felt Sho’s lips brushing his. His eyes widened in shock for a moment before he gave in, closing his eyes and tilting his head. Sho’s lips felt soft against his, and Jun felt weak in his knees. He moved his hand to hold on Sho’s shirt, gripping it for support.

When they broke apart after, Sho found that his hands were no longer on the wall. One was on the back of Jun’s neck and the other one was holding Jun’s waist. He could also feel Jun’s hands on his back, as well as their bodies that were flushed against each other’s. He watched when Jun finally opened his eyes, looking much more alluring than before, with lips swollen and slightly parted.

“Sho kun,” Jun said softly, somehow confused that Sho stood still instead of pulling away.

“Sho kun,” Jun repeated when Sho didn’t react, only looking at him with a gaze Jun wasn’t able to interpret.

Sho understood that they had to talk about it later after they finished working. Sho also realized that they were almost late for the work they were already scheduled to do. But as he leaned to kiss Jun some more, he decided that those could wait.  



End file.
